


We were wild and fluorescent (come home to my heart)

by rolling_with_the_punches



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, But like... super light, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolling_with_the_punches/pseuds/rolling_with_the_punches
Summary: My take on what could have happened the night Axel gave Maxence a ride home last month...
Relationships: Axel Auriant/Maxence Danet-Fauvel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	We were wild and fluorescent (come home to my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rpf that has a lotta smut, turn away if that sort of thing is not your cup of tea.

There is something strange in the way that this year can clearly be divided in pre-covid 19 and postcovid 19, Axel thinks to himself as he makes his way downtown. Not just in the way the world has changed, adapting to the new normal, but also in the way it has changed whatever was happening between him and Maxence. Before confinement, there was Seoul. Before confinement, he had thought that, maybe… but then, the world went to shit, and the rules changed again. It had been strange, being apart from each other for so long. It had been a while since that happened. Last time was last spring, and that’s a period of time he’d rather not think back on… He’s not proud about how he handled things back then. 

Since confinement has been lifted, they have seen each other once, right when Axel got back to Paris. Maxence was leaving to see his parents soon after and he texted him, saying that he would really love to see him if he was free. Of course, he couldn’t say no to that. It was amazing, seeing him again. He had gotten so tan, and he really likes Maxence’s summer style. Earrings and tank tops and snapbacks. It was amazing, but nothing happened. 

They never really talked about it, but he knew that things were different now. They both have girlfriends, relationships that are pretty serious. And when you forget about everything else that happened between them, at the end of the day, they’re friends. That is good enough for him, truly.   
So, he told himself to behave, to just see it as catching up with his good friend. And it worked. Nothing happened. But still, there is no denying it. The tension between them was palpable, and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if things were different… But then again, there is no use in thinking like that, and he has never been one to dwell on the past. Onwards and upwards, as the expression goes. 

He has been busy, lately, rehearsing from home and working out as often as possible, he didn’t talk a lot to anybody. Plus, with everything being on lockdown, there wasn’t much to do. That’s why he was so happy when he heard that Zoe was celebrating her birthday. He can’t wait to see everybody again, to laugh and catch up and dance, and yeah, okay, he is also really looking forward to seeing Maxence again. So sue him. 

When he gets to Zoe’s place, the party is in full swing. It’s nice, seeing all his friends. Everybody is in a good mood, the weather is hot, and the drinks are flowing richly. Not that he gets to enjoy that, unfortunately. Although he does enjoy the fact that Maxence is getting tipsy, he’s adorable when he is drunk. Even more so than normally. He gets clingy and his touches linger longer than they should. 

Since the moment Maxence arrived, he knew he was in trouble. Every time Maxence slings his arm around his shoulder, buries his head against his neck, or strokes his hand through his hair, marveling about how long it’s gotten since they’ve last seen each other, the fire that he thought was put out for good burns stronger and stronger. He sees the way people look at them, exchanging knowing looks amongst themselves, but he can’t find it in himself to care. 

It’s beautiful, really, seeing Maxence laugh at everything as if the whole world is one big joke. Maybe it is, he thinks to himself. 

One thing that he can agree on being funny is the fact that Maxence came on his skates, because he wanted to enjoy the sun, clearly not thinking about the possibility of him getting shitfaced. Axel barks out a laugh as he almost stumbles when he tries to get them on again at the end of the night. He looks at Maxence as he is struggling and shakes his head, biting his lip. He can’t help himself. 

“Can I take you home?’ Maxence looks up at that, shaking his head quickly, “No, no, stay, you don’t have to go because of me.” He lets out a low chuckle, reaching out his hand to steady Maxence. “It’s fine, it’s late anyway. I honestly don’t mind at all.” 

They lock eyes, and he can see his resolve fade away. He nods, a small smile playing at his lips as he sits down to exchange his skates for his shoes. They get on the bike after Axel shoves Maxence’s backpack with skates in the stowage box, saying goodbye to everybody as he honks his claxon. Robin’s eyebrows shoot up as he looks at him questioningly, and he chooses to ignore it, sticking out his tongue instead. 

“Hold on tight,” he yells behind him, jumping a little as he feels Maxence’s hands circling his stomach. Axel’s heart starts to race as he feels Maxence's thighs squeeze around him. His hands slide under his shirt, holding onto his sides. It’s exhilarating. He picks up the speed, causing Maxence to giggle against his neck. It makes the hairs there stand up, goosebumps forming in its wake. 

Maxence scrambles for his phone with one hand, grabbing Axel even tighter with the other, making his stomach do flip flops as Maxence begins to film. They both make silly faces, screaming into the night, and it’s everything. He has missed this so much, more than he allowed himself to think about. 

When they reach their destination, Maxence doesn’t get up right away. 

“Thanks for the ride”, he says, squeezing his hip to punctuate the message. 

“Don’t mention it, I couldn’t risk letting you go on your skates and fall flat on your ass. What if you scrap your face open? The production team for Grand Hotel would kill you for sure.” 

The night wouldn’t be complete if he didn’t make a joke to cover up the truth that’s threatening to spill out of him. Maxence laughs, of course. “Oh yeah? Since when do you care about that?” 

Axel looks at him in mock offence, “Don’t you know?! I happen to be their spokesperson.” 

They both laugh at that, bellies aching as they fold on over themselves. 

“Ah shit, I should have realized sooner.” 

Before he knows what he is saying yes to, he agrees to let Maxence film them again for Instagram. There’s just something about him like this: happy, bouncy, carefree. It reminds him so much of last year that it physically aches. It’s that part in him that causes him to joke around once Maxence starts filming. 

In the end, he played himself, because hearing Maxence say his full name out loud in a mixture of annoyance and fondness, is something that will never fail to make him go weak at the knees. 

Maxence gets off the bike eventually, pulling him up so he can hug him. He snakes his hands around his body, muffling “Thanks for taking me home,” into the crook of Axel’s neck before he feels his lips linger, leaving a small kiss that sends shivers down his body as Maxence pulls away. He doesn’t let go of Axel’s waist, and when he looks up, he can see a dark look in his eyes. The butterflies are back with extra force when Maxence speaks again: “Do you want to come up?” 

Axel takes a shuddery breath as he tries to sort his thoughts and compose himself. He wants this. He knows he does. The ugly truth of it all is that there hasn’t been a time since they’ve known each other that he hasn’t wanted this. But Maxence is wasted, and he doesn’t want to do anything either of them will regret in the morning. 

He glares up at him from beneath his eyelashes. “Just how drunk are you?” Maxence grins, answering without hesitation: “Drunk enough to admit that I have been staring at your ass all night,” he says, letting his hand wander down his back until they graze his ass, putting his money where his mouth is, “but not nearly drunk enough for you to worry about it.” 

He can’t bite back the warm smile that takes over his face, and frankly, he doesn’t want to. Right now, he’s happier than he has been in months. It doesn’t surprise him that Maxence turns around and opens up the door before he can even answer; he knows that look on Axel’s face like nobody else. There is no way he wouldn’t follow him up the stairs and into his apartment. There is no way he would walk away from this. And so, he goes. 

As soon as Axel closes the door behind him, Maxence presses him up against it until his cheek hits the cool surface. He palms the door for purchase as Maxence’s hands roam across his ribcage. He can feel his front covering his back as he starts to move against him, rubbing his hard dick against his ass in a needy, dirty grind. It feels hot and heavy and so so good, he can’t help but arch back into him. Feeling him thrust against him again and again, right where he wants him most drives him crazy, and it’s not nearly enough. A low moan escapes his mouth as he tilts his head back in pleasure, coming to rest on Maxence’s shoulder. 

Hungry hands sneak up the front of his shirt, exploring his abs and chest appreciatively, tugging his shirt up and off. Before his shirt even hits the floor, Maxence’s hands are back on his body. One pinches his nipple as the other palms him through his shorts, and it’s a sensory overload. 

His hips have a mind of their own, going from moving back against Maxence’s dick to thrusting forward into his hand. Maxence hisses against Axel’s neck, teeth sinking into flesh before he sooths the spot with his tongue. 

The hand on the front of his shorts grabs his hard length through the layers of fabric, stroking up and down in a punishingly slow fashion that make his knees quiver. Maxence pants into his ear, “Fuck, you’re so hard.” He turns around at that and palms Maxence, feeling out his own hard-on, raising his eyebrows challengingly. “Not the only one.” Maxence only shakes his head before Axel tugs on his tank top, urging him to take it off. 

It hits him, then, a sudden and overwhelming desire to kiss him, to feel his lips again, causing him to surge forward and throw his arms around Maxence’s neck. They meet halfway as Maxence buries his hand in Axel’s hair and tugs on the strands to angle him when their lips slide against each other. Axel moans when he feels Maxence’s tongue brush against his own. It feels like coming home. He curses himself for thinking something so sappy in a moment like this, trying instead to focus on the way Maxence is gripping his hips as he surges forward, hard, causing their aching dicks to rub together deliciously. 

This is the part he loves most. The part where he can hear and see Maxence cool and collected state fade into one of sheer desperation. Then again, there is not one single thing he doesn’t love about this. Except, maybe, the fact that they don’t let themselves have these moments a lot. Not anymore. But beggars can’t be choosers, he thinks, as Maxence starts to move them over to the bed, never breaking the kiss. 

A small jolt of pain flashes through the back of his legs as they hit the bedframe, causing him to let go of Maxence and climb on top of the sheets. Before he joins him on the bed, Maxence slowly takes off his shorts, then his boxers, grinning up at him to clock his reaction. Once he gets rid of those, the only thing he is wearing is the chain around his neck. It brings back memories of a different birthday   
party, last summer, when he gifted him that necklace. Seeing him wear it, still, means more to him than he thought it would. 

The sight of Maxence naked will never cease to leave him breathless. It makes his heart beat faster. The blush that started on his cheeks suddenly expands, coloring his chest, and it makes him feel exposed even though Maxence is the one who is completely naked. 

Maxence smirks at him, and he knows that he means it in a teasing way, but it’s not helping him feel any better. The fact that he is able to pull such a strong physical reaction out of him, while amazing, is also something he still struggles with, for reasons he can’t begin to explain. Not even to himself. 

The best thing about this crazy connection between the two of them is that sometimes, they don’t even need to talk to convey how one of them is feeling. Unfortunately, that also means that he can tell that Maxence senses his unease, eyes searching his face to figure out what’s wrong. Axel shakes his head ever so slightly, not wanting to get into it, and Maxence takes the hint, draping himself over his body in a comforting way instead, and kisses him. 

What starts as a slow press of lips quickly becomes heated, picking back up where they left off earlier. The moment he feels Maxence pressed hot and heavy against his thigh, he forgets all about his former insecurities. Ready to get lost in pleasure, he slides his hands down Maxence’s toned back until he can grip his ass, pushing him down as he bucks up. The noises that come out of both of them are animalistic, grunts and moans that he’s sure are way too audible, but he knows Maxence doesn’t give a damn about what his neighbors might think. 

A needy whine escapes his lips when Maxence pulls away just enough to leave a tiny gap between their lips. “You feel so good, Axel, fuck. Can tell you’ve been working out, too. Your body is amazing.” Before Axel can protest that, Maxence swallows up whatever he was about to say, licking into his mouth with even more passion than before. He hums into it, arching his back in a desperate search for friction. This course of action seems to make Maxence aware of the fact that there are still two layers of fabric between them. He shifts his hips and lifts himself up, blindly unbuttoning Axel’s shorts as he continues to nip at his lips. 

It’s one of the sexiest things about Maxence; the way he knows what he’s doing in bed and never shies away from showing that, without trying to be a showoff. Well, most of the time, that is. Sometimes, he likes to work Axel up so expertly that every little touch leaves him moaning and quivering underneath his him until he comes undone, and he’ll be extra smug about it. Somehow, he feels like he gets the better end of the deal, so he can’t be too bothered. 

Maxence makes his way down his body, kissing his pecks and sucking on one of his nipples, moaning appreciatively. He looks up at him through hooded lids as he drags his lips down his abs. “Summer looks good on you. Gorgeous.” Seeing and hearing Maxence so affected, just from doing this to him, warms him up inside and out. 

Axel grips the bedsheets in order to control himself, fighting the instinct to thrust his hips up and into Maxence’s face as his lips have reached the waistband of his shorts. Maxence makes quick work of his shorts, sliding them off his legs and onto the ground before turning his attention to his boxers. His breath comes out in hard pants as Maxence drags his fingers over his length, making him twitch underneath his touch. It’s driving him insane. “Max, please.” 

His response comes not with words but with action, releasing his rock-hard dick unto his stomach, precome already leaking at the tip. Maxence absentmindedly strokes his own cock a few times as he watches it all unfold, seemingly mesmerized by the sight in front of him. “Fuck, how are you real,” he   
huffs, before bending down and taking him into his mouth in one go. It sends waves of pleasure through his entire body, starting with his dick. Maxence bobs his head up and down in a steady pace that makes Axel’s abdomen clench. When he swipes his tongue over the tip, he lets out a strangled sound that vibrates around his dick. 

After all that has happened between them, sometimes Axel still can’t believe that Maxence is this into him, into this. But he starts to believe it more and more, every time they are together.   
Maxence licks a long stripe along the underside of his dick, sucking a little at the head before he pulls off. The shock of the cold air surrounding him so suddenly makes him screw his eyes shut and throw his head back, whining at the loss of touch. 

His hand reaches for Maxence instinctively, landing on his shoulder in a tight hold. Maxence places his own hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers in the process. When Maxence squeezes his hand, he recognizes it as a question. He opens up his eyes to see what he wants, watching him expectantly. 

“I want to ride you.” Axel nearly chokes on his own tongue and his dick twitches in interest. “Fuck, are you sure?” It’s been a while since they’ve had sex, even longer since he has been inside of Maxence. The thought alone is enough to make his head swim. He nods assuredly, “Positive. Axel, I need it.” He lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. “Okay, yeah, yes.” 

Maxence bends down to give him a quick, hard kiss, before he searches his nightstand for a condom and lube. When he returns to bed, Axel turns on his side and slides towards the wall to make some room so that Maxence can join him. 

They stare at each other for a moment, not moving a muscle, the knowledge of what’s about to happen hangs heavily in the air between them. Axel’s hand is itching to reach out and brush Maxence’s hair out of his face, but he feels like that is far too intimate a gesture. Instead, he reaches for the lube, warming some on his fingers as Maxence scoots closer to him, tangling up their legs, kissing him beneath his ear. 

It’s distracting, causing him to spill some of the lube onto the sheets. Maxence stops his ministrations when Axel slides his index finger between his cheeks, traveling down until it catches on his rim. He moans against his neck, hot and open mouthed, hands scratching his back as he does so. Axel takes it as a greenlight, softly rubbing and circling his rim before he inserts his finger little by little, feeling his walls contract from the sudden intrusion. 

The tight warmth around his finger makes him want to throw Maxence on the bed and fuck him hard, and it takes all his self-control to make sure he slowly eases his finger in and out, taking his time to open him up good and well. With every movement of his finger, Maxence lets out a low moan, encouraging him to go on. 

He adds a second finger, pouring more lube in the process, and Maxence starts to move back and forth, fucking himself on Axel’s fingers. The frantic movement is causing their dicks to rub together in a way that sends sparks flying. When Maxence bites his shoulder, letting out a frustrating grunt, he quickly adds in a third finger, pulling on his hair as punishment for the mark this is going to leave. No sleeveless shirts the next few weeks, he guesses. If the sounds that leave Maxence’s mouth are anything to go by, he doesn’t mind the hair pulling one bit. “I’m ready, I’m good,” Maxence manages to choke out, whispering against his mouth. “You’re more than good,” he responds as he retracts his fingers, causing Maxence to whine a little as he does so, “you’re amazing.” 

He turns on his back, pulling Maxence on top of him with ease. The kiss that follows is softer than any they’ve shared all night, lips coming together languidly, and it steals his breath away. It’s not until Maxence starts to slowly move his hips against his own that he gets reminded of his aching hard-on that’s suddenly screaming for attention, and he really really needs to get inside of him, right now. 

He squeezes his hips, and Maxence gets the hint, pushing himself off the bed until he can sit back and straddle Axel’s legs, one knee on either side of him. Without saying a word, he grabs the condom and opens up the package, expertly rolling it onto Axel’s dick before lubing him up generously. There’s a look of concentration on his face that would make Axel laugh considering the circumstances, if it wasn’t for the fact that he is so turned on right now that all he can do is moan out Maxence’s name in pleasure. 

Maxence shovels forward until he is in the right position, one hand on Axel’s chest to support himself as the other one steadies his dick as he slowly sinks down on him. His mouth falls open in a silent ‘o’ as he takes him in little by little, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, and it’s incredibly hot. He tries to calm himself, wanting this to last for as long as possible, which is going to be a problem seeing he is halfway there already. The fact that Maxence feels impossibly tight around his dick doesn’t help. 

As he finally bottoms out, Maxence looks wrecked already: hair matted with sweat across his forehead, chest heaving from how hard he is panting, lips that look bitten-red. Is it strange that he would like to take a picture of him, just like this? The thought is fleeting, there one moment and gone the next, as Maxence starts to roll his hips in figure eights, causing him to bite his lip so hard he’s sure that he’s drawing blood. 

When Maxence finally lifts himself up enough to move properly, fucking himself on his dick, Axel needs to throw his arm across his eyes. The image of Maxence using his body to chase his own pleasure is one he won’t soon forget, and it’s so fucking hot he feels like he is about to explode. 

Maxence lets his hand travel up Axel’s chest until he reaches his face, prying his arm away. “Don’t,” he croaks out, clearly out of breath, “want to see you.” And who is he to deny him anything? Truth be told, the sight before him is something to behold. The way Maxence is bouncing on his dick causes the chain around his neck to move in sync. It’s absolutely sinful. Sweat drips down his chest, and Axel traces it with his finger as it runs down his abs. 

He props himself up on his elbow, intoxicated by watching himself disappear inside of Maxence. Without realizing what he’s doing, he reaches his arm around Maxence’s body, searching out with his thumb until he can feel Maxence’s hole swallowing his dick. He feels a hand go through his hair, gripping tightly. Pleasure is quickly building up, streaming through his body and collecting in his groin, waiting to explode. He lightly presses his thumb on his perineum, delighted when he hears Maxence moan his name. “Axel, Axel, please, fuck- “ 

Knowing just what to do, he strokes Maxence’s cheek before he slides his thumb across his lips in a silent request to open up. He quickly obliges, eagerly sucking on the fingers Axel feeds him, getting them nice and wet. He slowly retracts them, enjoying the way a string of saliva perversely dribbles down Maxence’s chin. His movements become erratic as Axel wraps his slicked-up fingers around his dick, stroking him at a quick pace, just on the side of too rough, the way he knows he likes it best. “Oh God, fucking hell,” Maxence curses over and over again as he comes, coating his belly with warm liquid. 

If all else fails, he’ll still have this. He’ll still have the knowledge that he can make Maxence come, that he knows just what he likes. 

When he manages to catch his breath, Maxence starts to move again, slowly picking up the pace, but Axel knows he must be overstimulated by now. 

“Max, up.” Maxence raises his eyebrows as he stops moving. “I want to come in your mouth,” he offers as an explanation. Maxence groans as he lifts himself up and off of his body, slumping down on the bed. Axel rolls off the condom, hissing at the contact. This won’t take long. He moves on over to Maxence, crouching over his chest as he strokes himself. Maxence splays his hand on the small of his back, urging him forward as he removes Axel’s hand from his dick and surges up to take him in his mouth. He grabs Maxence’s hair as his hips buck up, letting out a long moan when Maxence hums approvingly. It only takes a few thrusts before he comes, reveling in the way Maxence swallows around his dick until the very last drop. 

He lets himself fall onto the mattress glancing around in an attempt to find something that he can use to clean himself with. He’s grateful to see a box of tissues on the nightstand, quickly wiping himself down. 

“That was… amazing,” he startles when he hears Maxence’s voice, turning around to face him. 

“Tell me about it,” he bites his lip when he sees Maxence grin up at him. And it’s so good, like this. It’s always so good. 

It takes him three tries before he finds the strength to get up and search for his clothes, and when he does, Maxence sits up against the headboard. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” 

He looks puzzled, “Putting on my clothes, what does it look like?” 

“Since when do you sleep with your clothes on?” 

The implication hangs in the air, making him dizzy with the questions that arise with it. The one that looms above all else is clear: what are we doing?   
Maxence crooks his finger, signaling him to come back to bed as he gets under the covers. 

“Come on, it’s late. Don’t think too much.” 

He sighs as he let’s go of his boxers, joining him in bed once more. Maybe he is right, maybe he shouldn’t over think this, whatever this is. 

Sleep comes quickly, as he feels Maxence’s fingers thread through his hair. 

When he wakes up in the morning, the first thing he sees is Maxence’s face, softly smiling as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. When he wakes up in the morning, he doesn’t think. Instead, he hooks his arm behind Maxence’s neck and pulls him in, kissing him long and soft until they’re both breathless from it. When he wakes up in the morning, they fall into each other all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I am posting a rpf, feedback would be appreciated ! I'm open to prompts/ideas if anybody has any, just gimme a shout in the comments.


End file.
